Our secret
by EAUchiha
Summary: No era la primera vez que los dos se veían a escondidas y nadie, más que ellos, conoce su sucio secreto.


Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un nuevo one shot zukulento para ustedes. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Our secret.**

Sakura Uchiha había llegado a considerarse a sí misma como una vil mentirosa. Obviando por supuesto, que le ocultaba a su hija de siete años gran parte de su historia que involucra a su ausente padre.

— _Viniste—_ musitó al sentir un brazo rodear su cintura desde atrás.

— Supe que estabas aquí, así que vine a verte— su esposo le habló al oído.

Esa noche, Sasuke había visitado la aldea para entregarle al recién nombrado Hokage, algunos avances de su larga misión. Naruto le había sugerido volver a casa, pero no quiso hacerlo. Porque en el fondo sabía que no querría irse después de volver. Que tal vez el estar con su esposa e hija consiga convencerlo que, ignorarlo todo y estar en casa, es la mejor opción, y que tal vez luego lidiaría con las consecuencias de su decisión. Por eso no lo haría, porque su deseo de vivir en paz no significa nada si el futuro de su hija se ve manchado por su fatal decisión de no terminar de deshacerse de los rastros de Kaguya en el mundo.

Pero Naruto era astuto. El rubio le comentó que su esposa esa noche estaba en el hospital, porque sabía que, de alguna manera, Sasuke buscaría ver aunque sea a una de ellas. Con Sakura eran más sencillas las despedidas, ella entendería los motivos por los cuáles no podía quedarse, Sarada no. Además no era la primera vez que esos dos se veían a escondidas, y nadie, más que ellos, conoce su sucio secreto.

— ¿Has estado bien?, ¿Duermes bien?, ¿Te alimentas bien?— preguntó preocupada, girándose para encararlo— Me gustaría hacerte un chequeo médico, te prometo que no tardaré...

— Sakura— ella guardó silencio— Estoy bien, no puedo decir que me alimento y descanso bien porque no lo hago. Pero recuerda que estoy en una misión secreta, no en unas largas vacaciones.

— Perdóname, cariño— bajó los ojos con tristeza.

— ¿Por qué pides perdón?— cuestionó confundido— es normal que te preocupes, eres mi esposa.

— Sólo un pequeño chequeo, ¿Sí?— suplicó.

— Olvídalo— escondió su rostro en su cuello— Déjame disfrutarlo— aspiró su aroma— No sabes cuánto te he necesitado...

— _Yo también te necesito—_ declaró en un susurro.

— Pídelo— ordenó tratando de contenerse.

— _Por favor..._ — su voz salió como una débil súplica.

— Dilo con claridad— apretó el agarre de su cintura.

— Hazme el amor, cariño. ¡ _Hazlo_!— exclamó con desesperación.

— Lo haré— él no quería hacerse del rogar, pero adoraba cuando ella se lo pedía con tanto anhelo— Te haré el amor tanto como lo desees. Te cogeré tan duro que los pacientes despertarán con tus gritos y tus colegas vendrán a verificar el por qué de tus gritos...

— Eso parece una propuesta prometedora— sonrió con picardía— Pero recuerda que tu parada aquí es un secreto, ¿O acaso quieres que se corra el rumor de que únicamente vienes a follarte a tu mujer o peor, que piensen que tu ausencia ha ocasionado que busque calor en el cuerpo de otro?, ¿Cómo crees qué tomaría todo el mundo mi supuesta infidelidad, sobretodo nuestra hija?

— Odio cuando utilizas esa lógica aplastante en mi contra— Sakura soltó una sonora carcajada.

— Menos habladurías y más acción, no tenemos mucho tiempo— tomó a su marido por las mejillas y lo besó.

Sasuke fue retrocediendo, hasta que consiguió acorralarla contra su escritorio. Hubiera preferido tener más comodidad y más tiempo para poder hacerle todo lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento. Pero la madrugada ya estaba bastante avanzada y debía desaparecer de la aldea antes del amanecer.

Sin despegar sus labios de los de ella, abrió los botones de su blusa roja y levantó su sostén para liberar sus senos. Sakura tiró su capa al suelo, abrió su chaleco y bajó la cremallera de su camisa para poder acariciar su piel con total libertad. Una textura diferente en su piel, la hizo apartase de él de inmediato.

— No es nada, fue un enfrentamiento que tuve hace semanas— explicó al notar la expresión alarmada de la pelirrosa.

— Esto podría infectarse y ser peor— reclamó.

— Olvídalo de una vez— casi le suplicó— aprovechemos este momento que no teníamos desde hace años.

Sakura entendió su punto de vista, pues desde que Sasuke se fue, no había vuelto ni una sola vez. Pero eso no significa que no se hubieran visto la cara desde ese día. Una vez hace un par de años, Sakura tuvo que salir en una misión y ambos coincidieron en el mismo lugar. Aquel día pasaron la noche juntos, sin embargo, decidieron mantenerlo en secreto. Por eso Sakura se creía una mentirosa, por ocultarle aquel encuentro con Sasuke a su hija y porque seguramente, hará lo mismo con este.

Sasuke aprovechó que ella estaba atrapada en sus recuerdos para seguir con su cometido. Besó la nívea piel de su cuello, sin importarle dejar marcas en él. Seguramente Sakura se las arreglará para ocultarlas de los ojos curiosos de todo el mundo, sobre todo los de su perspicaz hija.

Sakura gemía sin poder contenerse, su marido iba a matarla con esa hábil lengua torturando sus senos y esos dedos traviesos entrando y saliendo de ella. Sin embargo, no dudó en emanar chakra curativo de sus manos en la herida de su abdomen.

— Eres una molestia— sonrió levemente.

— Mi deber como médico y esposa— sonrió altanera.

— En estos momentos prefiero que cumplas tu deber como esposa— imitó la sonrisa de la pelirrosa, mientras le sacaba el pantalón y las bragas de un sólo golpe, sin quitarle sus sandalias de tacón.

— Más bien el de amante.

Pasó sus uñas con delicadeza por todo su trabajado abdomen, hasta llegar al borde sus pantalones. Sasuke la miró expectante, cómo quisiera que ella dejara de torturarlo y su mano descendiera dentro de su pantalón. Él y su ansioso pene lo necesitaban.

— Estás algo ansioso, cariño— jugueteó con borde de su pantalón.

— Hmp...— desvió la mirada, intentando ocultar el leve rubor en sus mejilla.

— En ese caso...— esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

Se puso de rodillas y le bajó la cremallera del pantalón. Cuando estuvo a punto de sacar el miembro de su marido de su ropa interior, él la tomó por las muñecas y la obligó a levantarse.

— Hoy no— aclaró ante la mirada dudosa de ella— Tal vez la próxima vez.

La Uchiha rió por lo bajo, cuando su marido quería dominarla en la cama, no había juego sucio inventado por ella que lo convenciera de lo contrario.

— Estoy completamente a su merced, señor Uchiha— se subió en su escritorio y abrió ligeramente las piernas, invitándolo a meterse entre ellas y llevarla a la gloria.

— Me agrada que lo entienda, señora Uchiha— declaró con arrogancia, embistiéndola con fuerza.

Sakura soltó un grito de placer, cómo lo había echado de menos. Lo rodeó con sus piernas y sus brazos para atraerlo a sus labios.

Las patas del escritorio rechinaban al ritmo de las embestidas, ambos agradecían que los pacientes descansaban profundamente y que el personal médico no transitara por esa área del hospital, porque seguramente los escucharían con total claridad. Ninguno de los dos se molestaba en ser discreto al momento de expresar el placer que proporciona su amante.

— _Quisiera detener este momento para siempre—_ susurró ella contra sus labios.

— _Yo igual—_ besó a su mujer de nuevo.

Mordió el hombro del Uchiha intentando contener su voz en cuanto el orgasmo la golpeó con violencia. Sasuke continuó las embestidas hasta que finalmente se derramó dentro de ella.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, tratando de recuperar el aliento, sin liberar su abrazo. En el fondo, Sakura no quería dejarlo ir. Pero ella entendía que la misión de su esposo es por el bien de la humanidad, por un futuro sin guerras y sufrimiento para su pequeña hija.

— _Te amo, cariño. Cuídate, por favor—_ sollozó apretándolo con más fuerza.

— _Lo haré_...— musitó— _Gracias_...

Esa era su manera de decirle que también la amaba. Sasuke no veía la necesidad de pronunciar esas dos palabras tan a menudo, pues sabía que ella entendía a la perfección sus sentimientos.

Se alejó de ella con un enorme pesar en su pecho y comenzó a acomodar su ropa. La pelirrosa bajó del escritorio y comenzó a hacer lo mismo, sin perder de vista los movimientos del pelinegro.

— Quita esa cara— colocó su única mano en su mejilla— Haces más difícil todo esto.

— Yo entiendo que es tu trabajo, mi amor. Pero eso no significa que no me duela separarme de ti y vivir con la incertidumbre de saber si estás bien o si al menos de vez en cuando piensas en nosotras.

— Lo único que me mantiene de pie todavía es pensar en ustedes— declaró con seguridad— No sabes cuánto desearía tirarlo todo por la borda ahora mismo y quedarme contigo y Sarada para siempre. Pero también pienso en todas las consecuencias que eso acarrearía y entonces...— apretó la mandíbula.

— Lo sé— ella colocó una mano sobre la suya— y es por eso que no insisto en que te quedes.

— Juro que terminaré pronto y volveré a ustedes— le dio un beso en la frente y se alejó lentamente de ella.

— Eso espero— lo último que Sasuke vio antes de desaparecer, fue la dulce sonrisa de su esposa...

Sakura suspiró con pesadez cuando él se fue. Esperaba que él volviera a casa pronto, para poder criar a su hija juntos. Pero por ahora se conformaría con eso, esos momentos clandestinos juntos...

 _Su dulce secreto_.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


End file.
